


Shooting Stars

by dcepticonn



Series: Occulus Occult: The Spin-Offs [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Occulus Occult
Genre: Alternate Timeline A, M/M, Starscream Lives, bumblebee but bumblebee is starscream anyone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcepticonn/pseuds/dcepticonn
Summary: Starscream, Prince of the Decepticons, is chased from home by an organisation known as the Purity that wishes to kill him. He ends up on Earth after being shot down by the U.S Air Force, where he meets Memo and his friend, Charlie Watson. Starscream, with the help of his new friends, has one goal - to go home and defeat the Purity that is hot on his tail.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Occulus Occult: The Spin-Offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998136
Kudos: 11





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is spoiler-heavy for later parts of Occulus Occult! It takes place in the same verse, but an alternate timeline in which Starscream isn't murdered and instead flees Cybertron with the Purity hot on his tail.
> 
> I do hope that I write Starscream right and depict him the best I can. If there are ways I can improve the portrayal and writing however, the comments exist for a reason! I'm working on revamping this fic a bit, I found that it wasn't as strong as it probably should've been.

_Please enjoy - and remember, **do not read something you don't think you can handle!  
If there's a blacklist item that should be added or was perhaps missed, let me know in the comments  
or privately through my [Tumblr](https://dcepticonn.tumblr.com/)!  
Keep in mind that I WILL NOT be blacklisting triggers specific to one individual (I.E Names),  
as this is a public work. If something specific to you in this fic triggers you, simply do not read it.  
Please cultivate your own experiences within the Occulus Occult community,  
The Transformers community and by extension the whole Internet.**_

* * *

_**0: My Little Star** _

Ableism  
Murder  
Blood/Gore

**_I: Cemetery Gates_ **

**_II: The Boy in The Aviator Cap_ **

**_III: A Rose That Cannot Be Seen_ **

**_IV: A King's Request_ **

**_V: Airheart_ **

**_VI: Cliff-Jumping_ **

**_VII: Tacos, Junk-Food and Video Games_ **

**_VIII: Savior of The Skies_ **

**_IX: Burnin' For You_ **

**_X: The Hunters_ **

**_XI: The Most Dangerous Game_ **

**_XII: Like A Rabbit_ **

**_XIII: The Hunted_ **

**_XIX:_ ** **_Purple Rain_ **


End file.
